Airbags can provide protection for occupants in many different types of vehicles during accidents or collisions. In cars, for example, airbags can deploy from the steering column, dashboard, side panel, etc., to protect the driver and/or passenger(s). During a sudden deceleration of the car, such as in a collision, the airbag rapidly inflates and deploys in front of, or to the side of, the driver and/or passenger(s).
Although a seat belt will generally restrain a person during an accident, an airbag can provide additional protection. An airbag positioned in the steering column, for example, can expand in front of the driver to cushion his torso and head. The airbag can prevent the driver's head from hitting the steering wheel, and can also reduce the likelihood of whiplash. Airbags can also be deployed to provide protection from side impact collisions.
Although the airbags described above are common in automobiles, other types of airbags are used in other types of vehicles. These other types of airbags are useful because airbags that deploy from a specific location in an automobile (e.g., from the steering column) may not be effective in other types of vehicles, or for occupants in different locations in a vehicle. To accommodate different vehicles and different occupant positions, airbags have been developed that deploy from seat belts. For example, such airbags can deploy from a lap belt or shoulder belt to provide additional protection during a sudden deceleration. These seat belt-deployable airbags can be used in various types of vehicles, including over road vehicles, aircraft, etc.